Our Story
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: "Sewaktu aku bercerita pada Kaa-san, beliau begitu antusias. Lalu Tou-san juga ikut-ikutan," / Cerita dari anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai tentang orangtua mereka / OneShot. Mind to RnR?


.

"**OUR STORY" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, dll.**

**OC, GoM**

**Don't like don't read, but thanks if you want to reading **

.

.

.

Akashi Kazuya membolak-balik donat di penggorengan. Setelah itu ia menghias dan memberi krim pada donat yang sudah matang. Diambilnya kertas pesanan yang menggantung pada tali didepannya. Kemudian ia memberikan bingkisan berisi 3 donat itu pada pelanggan yang masih menunggu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucapnya.

"Kazuya!" panggil Akashi Shouji dari arah meja pelanggan. "Mereka sudah datang."

Mendengar itu, Kazuya segera mencari Mr. Louie, pemilik toko donat itu.

"Mr. Louie, aku dan Shouji-nii akan istirahat makan siang dulu. Boleh kami bergabung dengan teman-teman kami di meja pelanggan?" tanya Kazuya.

"Yes, lady," balas Mr. Louie di dapur.

Kazuya segera melepas topi kerjanya dan sedikit mengacak rambut merahnya yang gatal. Tak lupa ia membawa nampan berisi beberapa donat untuk teman-temannya yang datang hari ini. Kakak kembarnya, Shouji, juga ikut membantu membawa minuman. Rambut biru langit Shouji masih tertutup topi kerjanya.

Di salah satu meja pelanggan, terlihat 4 orang teman mereka. Si rambut biru dongker Aomine Narumi dan si rambut hitam Midorima Shinno adalah teman seangkatan Kazuya dan Shouji. Sedangkan si rambut ungu Murasakibara Akira dan si rambut kuning kehitaman Kagami Hotaru adalah kakak kelas mereka.

"Konnichiwa, Kazuya, Shouji-kun!" sapa Narumi.

"Konnichiwa, Narumi-san!" balas Shouji.

Kazuya meletakkan beberapa nampan kecil yang berisi 3 buah donat dari dalam nampan yang besar untuk dibagikan pada teman-temannya sesuai dengan menu yang biasa mereka pesan. Dan Shouji membagikan minumannya.

"Gomennasai, Akira-senpai, krim _cinnamon_ kesukaan Akira-senpai habis," ucap Kazuya pada orang yang disukainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazuya-chan," balas Akira, membuat Kazuya sedikit memerah melihat senyumnya.

"Kazuya, kau sudah menyiapkan lebih untukku, kan - ssu," sahut Hotaru.

"Aku tidak lupa, Hotaru-senpai. Untung Shouji-nii tadi mengingatkanku." Kazuya meletakkan nampan berisi donat dengan jumlah paling banyak dari yang lain didepan Hotaru.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau Hotaru-senpai makan jatahku lagi nanodayo," tambah Shinno.

"Gomen, gomen..."

"Shouji-nii, aku ingin duduk di sebelah Akira-senpai," kata Kazuya saat melihat Shouji duduk disebelah Akira.

"Aku baru saja duduk, Kazuya."

"Onii-chan, ini bukan permintaan, ini perintah."

Seketika tanpa basa-basi, Shouji langsung kembali berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Narumi.

"Baik, aku sudah pindah."

Bersamaan dengan itu, seringaian yang menghiasi wajah Kazuya memudar, berganti dengan senyuman manis yang namun terasa menekan. Kazuya pun duduk disebelah Akira dan disebelah Akira ada Shinno.

"Kazuya-chan, jangan mengintimidasi Shouji seperti itu," komentar Akira kalem.

"Itu sudah biasa, Akira-senpai. Biarkan saja, dia memang mirip otou-sama," sela Shouji.

"Jadi, Shouji-kun lebih mirip obasan?" tanya Narumi antusias. Siapapun juga tahu bahwa Narumi menyukai Shouji.

"Kira-kira begitu," jawab Shouji.

Di bangku seberang Kazuya, Shouji duduk disebelah Narumi dan disebelah Narumi adalah Hotaru.

"Baiklah, mari makan – ssu," ujar Hotaru.

"Itadakimasu!" tambah Shinno.

Semua mendapat jatah masing-masing 3 buah donat. Hanya Hotaru yang mendapat dua kali lipatnya.

"Ne, ne, minna, bukankah orang tua kita saling mengenal?" suara Narumi memecah keheningan.

"Mereka teman satu SMP nanodayo," balas Shinno sambil melahap donat labunya.

"Otousanku bukan teman SMP orangtua kalian – ssu," tukas Hotaru.

"Okaasanku dan Shinno no okaasan juga bukan, Hotaru," sela Akira.

"Okaa-sama mantan manajer dan teman sekelas Kagami Ojisan waktu SMA dulu," sambung Kazuya. "Jadi mereka saling kenal."

"Jadi kalian juga pernah menceritakan kita pada orang tua kalian?" tanya Shouji.

Semuanya kecuali Shouji dan Kazuya mengangguk.

"Sewaktu aku bercerita pada Kaa-san, beliau begitu antusias. Lalu Tou-san juga ikut-ikutan," kata Narumi.

"Oh, ya? Bukankah dulu Aomine Obasan begitu dekat dengan Okaa-sama?" balas Kazuya.

"Ya, memang. Tou-san juga teman baik Akashi Obasan, kan."

Aomine Narumi dan Aomine Daiki-Aomine Satsuki –

"Na-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Satsuki saat makan malam.

"Aku satu kelas dengan Shouji-kun, Kaa-san!" jawab Narumi dengan girang.

"Hee, benarkah? Ganbarimasu!"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu anaknya Tetsu, Narumi?" tanya Daiki tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Tou-san," balas Narumi.

"Apa wajahnya mirip dengan Tetsu?" tanya Daiki lagi.

"Iie, Tou-san. Wajah Shouji-kun lebih mirip Akashi Ojisan."

"Dai-chan, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan anaknya Tetsu-chan?" sela Satsuki agak kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sifatnya juga suka mengintimidasi seperti Aka-kun?"

"Iie, Kaa-san. Kupikir sifat Shouji-kun lebih mirip Akashi Obasan. Saudara kembarnya, Kazuya yang punya sifat seperti Akashi Ojisan, namun wajahnya lebih mirip Akashi Obasan," terang Narumi sambil melahap makan malamnya.

"Hee...aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip Tetsu tapi sifatnya seperti si setan Akashi," komentar Daiki.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anaknya Ki-chan, Midorin, dan Mukkun?" Satsuki mengganti topik.

"Mereka..."

"Ano...mereka seperti Okaa-sama complex," ucap Kazuya memotong cerita Narumi.

"Ceritanya belum selesai nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan ceritanya atau apa, tapi aku tak suka ada keheningan diantara kita," tukas Shinno.

"Shinno-kun tsundere lagi," sahut Shouji.

"Kalau begitu, biar Shinno saja yang melanjutkan cerita," usul Akira.

"Ke-kenapa aku nanodayo?"

Midorima Shinno dan Midorima Shintarou-Midorima Kazunari

"Kau satu sekolah dengan anaknya Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Akashi?" tanya Shintarou. "Bagaimana mereka nanodayo?"

"Bagaimana?" Shinno heran dengan pertanyaan Otou-sannya. "Mereka Kagami Hotaru-senpai, Aomine Narumi, Murasakibara Akira-senpai, Akashi Shouji, dan Akashi Kazuya."

Shintarou membetulkan kacamatanya. "Syukurlah Kagami dan Kise masih baik-baik saja nanodayo."

"Ucapanmu begitu menyindir, Shin-chan," sahut Kazunari juga sambil menyiapkan makan malam. "Lalu, siapa yang sekelas denganmu, Shi-chan?"

"Akashi Kazuya nanodayo."

"Anaknya...Akashi?" Shintarou terlihat agak terkejut mendengar nama Akashi disebut.

"Ada apa, Tou-chan?"

"Jangan sampai kau akan dijadikan anak buah olehnya nanodayo," ucap Shintarou melahap makan malamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Libra berada di peringkat kedua dari bawah."

"Kaa-chan, memangnya dulu Tou-chan adalah anak buah Akashi?" tanya Shinno polos tak mempedulikan ramalan Oha Asa dari otousannya tentang zodiaknya.

"Itu benar, Shi-chan."

"Chotto...aku bukan anak buah Akashi nanodayo!" elak Shintarou.

"Shi-chan, kau berteman baik dengan mereka?" tanya Kazunari tak menghiraukan Shintarou.

Shinno terdiam sejenak. "Kira-kira begitu."

"Kenapa orangtua kalian begitu membicarakan orangtuaku?" protes Kazuya sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Mungkin itu karena Otou-samamu itu mantan kapten tim basket mereka sewaktu SMP –ssu," balas Hotaru.

"Memangnya Otou-sama mantan penguasa juga?" ujar Kazuya masih dengan nada agak tinggi.

'Memang begitu (ssu/nanodayo)' ucap mereka dalam hati, termasuk Shouji.

"Kalau orangtua Hotaru bagaimana?" tanya Akira.

"Otoucchi dan Okaacchi begitu berisik –ssu."

Kagami Hotaru dan Kagami Taiga-kagami Ryouka

"Omedetougozaimasu, Hotarucchi!" ujar Ryouka girang.

"Okaacchi sudah mengatakan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu –ssu," ucap Hotaru datar.

"Oi, Hotaru, apa anak-anak para Kiseki no Sedai ada yang masuk ke sekolahmu lagi?" tanya Taiga.

"Semua anak dari teman-teman lama Otoucchi dan Okaacchi itu masuk ke sekolahku, kok –ssu."

"Oh, ya? Apa mereka begitu mirip dengan orangtua mereka –ssu?" Ryouka masih antusias.

"Aku hanya mengenal mereka, Okaacchi. Bukan orangtua mereka."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan saja ciri-ciri dan sifat mereka –ssu!" Ryouka masih memaksa. Sementara Taiga hanya mendengarkan.

"Apa aku juga harus menyebutkan Akira?" tanya Hotaru.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingat dia begitu mirip Tatsura meski rambutnya sama dengan Murasakibara," sahut Taiga.

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai saja dari Aomine Narumi. Rambutnya biru dongker, terkadang dia bisa begitu cerewet –ssu. Suka mengurusi orang lain juga. Dia..."

"Cukup. Aku tahu dia mirip Daikicchi –ssu. Tapi sifatnya Satsukicchi. Untung tak mesum –ssu."

"Tidak, terkadang dia mesum, kok –ssu," timpal Hotaru.

"Nani?" kali ini Taiga terkejut.

"memangnya kenapa dengan mesum?!" potong Narumi menggebrak meja. "Setidaknya aku tak semesum Tou-san!"

"Tetap saja mesum, nanodayo," sahut Shinno.

"Narumi-san, kecilkan suaramu," tambah Shouji, masih asyik dengan donat mintnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shouji. Tidak ada yang peduli, kok –ssu," sela Hotaru.

"Gochisousama deshita," ucap Akira mengakhiri makan siangnya.

"Berarti sekarang giliran Akira-senpai," ujar Kazuya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, Kazuya-chan?"

"Tidak, senpai..."

"Yare, yare..."

Murasakibara Akira dan Murasakibara Atsushi-Murasakibara Tatsura

"Apa anak Taiga juga makannya banyak?" tanya Tatsura sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Hai, Okaasan. Untung saja ia tidak gampang gendut," jawab Akira.

"Lalu, seperti apa anaknya Mido-chin dan Akachin, Kirachin?" Atsushi ganti bertanya sambil melahap maiubonya.

"Kupikir, Midorima Shinno punya sifat tsundere, dan ia selalu menambahkan kata 'nanodayo' di akhir kalimatnya. Ah, tapi ia tidak memakai kacamata seperti Midorima Ojisan."

"Hoo, mirip sekali dengan Midochin."

"Si kembar Akashi Shouji dan Kazuya...bukankah Otousan sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Memang, Akira. Dan aku masih ingat kalau Akashi Kazuya begitu jelas menyukaimu," sahut Tatsura.

"Hai, Okaasan," balas Akira sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mirip dengan Okaasannya.

"Aku tidak tsundere, nanodayo," kali ini Shinno yang protes.

"Kau tsundere, Shinno-kun," sahut Shouji.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau meragukanku, Shinno-kun?" kini di wajah Shouji yang biasanya tenang muncul sebuah seringaian.

"I-iie, Shouji..." balas Shinno takut-takut.

"Apa orangtua Akira-senpai memberikan respon positif?" tanya Kazuya berharap.

"Entahlah, Kazuya-chan," balas Akira. "Orangtua Kazuya-chan dan Shouji sendiri seperti apa?"

Akashi Shouji & Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seijuurou-Akashi Tetsuna

Seijuurou dan Tetsuna sama-sama memandang iris belang kedua anaknya, biru langit dan gold.

"Kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Tetsuna dengan muka datar.

"Hai, Okaasama. Shouji-nii sekelas dengan Aomine Narumi dan aku sekelas dengan Midorima Shinno. Sedangkan Murasakibara Akira-senpai dengan Kagami Hotaru-senpai," jawab Kazuya.

Kini heterokromatik Seijuurou menatap wajah istrinya. "Kau merindukan mereka, Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna hanya diam melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Tentu saja, Sei-kun."

"Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Shouji, menerka.

"Hai, Shouji-kun," jawab Tetsuna, tersenyum.

"Aah, Otousama, Narumi terlihat sekali kalau dia suka Shouji-nii," ujar Kazuya.

"Aomine Narumi? Shouji, segera putus dengan dia," balas Seijuurou ketus.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, Otousama," Shouji tak kalah ketus.

"Kalau begitu, Kazuya, aku tidak mau kalau anaknya Atsushi selalu membagikan cemilannya padamu," Seijuurou berganti pada Kazuya.

"Otousama, Akira-senpai tidak seperti Murasakibara Ojisan, kok. Dia lebih mirip Obasan," bela Kazuya.

"Sei-kun begitu sayang dan perhatian pada kalian, Kazuya-chan, Shouji-kun," sela Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, kau akan mendapat hukuman karena telah membuatku merasa malu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sei-kun," Tetsuna masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Shouji-nii, malam ini mereka pasti akan melakukan 'itu' lagi," bisik Kazuya pada Shouji.

"Hentikan Kazuya-chan, kau menambahkan cerita yang tidak perlu," potong Akira.

"Lagipula, belum tentu mereka pasti melakukan 'itu', kan," tambah Narumi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku selalu benar, Narumi," seringai kembali muncul pada wajah Kazuya.

"Kazuya, segera habiskan donatmu. Jam makan siang kita hampir habis," sahut Shouji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kazuya.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan bertanya lagi tentang masa SMP dan SMA orangtuaku –ssu," sela Hotaru mengembalikan ke topik awal.

"Kau membuatku ikut penasaran, Hotaru-senpai," tambah Shinno.

"Shouji, Kazuya-chan, terima kasih donatnya," ucap Akira. "Dan ini uangnya."

"Hai. Terima kasih juga karena sudah datang Akira-senpai, minna," balas Kazuya.

"Konnichiwa, Shouji, Kazuya."

Setelah semua pergi, Shouji dan Kazuya pun membereskan meja pelanggan yang mereka tempati tadi.

"Already got lunch?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hai, Mr. Louie. Jangan mengagetkan begitu," ucap Shouji sambil mengelap meja.

"Gomennasai—"

Setelah itu Shouji dan Kazuya melanjutkan kerja sambilan mereka.

-oOo-

.

.

.

(A/N)

Ini cerita nggak jelas banget, belok kejauhan dari ide yang pertama muncul di kepala saia. Cerita yang dibikin buat ngisi waktu luang, makanya jadi nggak jelas gini.

Ngomong-ngomong ini cerita yang dibikin sebelum author jadi fujoshi, makanya sebagian chara author bikin perempuan. Dan maaf aja buat pasangan KagaKise. Dengan terpaksa author pasangkan untuk melengkapi, hehe. Gomen-

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita gaje ini. ^^a

A lot of thank you for review...


End file.
